Amistad y amor
by Mary-Alicee Cullen
Summary: Alice Brandon, es una chica que por cuestiones del trabajo de su padre, cambia de ciudad. Gracias a su Universidad encuentra a personas que jamas olvido y extrañaba.
1. Chapter 1

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**-Primer Capitulo**

Jasper, el chico rubio de ojos azules, demediana estatura, piel blanca, labios finamente delineados, Emmett, Cabellera cafe casi tocando el rubio, ojos color marron, alto, fornido, piel blanca, Edward, cabellera cobriza, ojos color verde esmeralda, mediana estatura, piel blanca, labios hermosos, Rosalie, rubia, hermana de Jasper, estatura parecida a la de Emmett con unos cuantos centimetros abajo, piel blanca, ojos azules, labios delineados, Bella, timida, cabellera color marron al igual que sus ojos, mediana estatura, piel palida, labios delineados y Yo, la chica de la baja estatura, cabellera negra despeinada, ojos color miel, piel palida, de labios finamente delineados, somos los mejores amigos, tengo 10 años, soy Alice Brandon.

Mis padres Esme y Carlisle, me daban permiso de salir a jugar con mis amigos. Yo me llevaba muy con todos los de la cuadra.

Jugaba a los atrapados con Jasper, Edward y Bella, cuando vi a mis padres a unos metros de mi en el parque, me dirigi a ellos.

-Alice, nena, despidete de tus amigos.-Decia mi madre.

-Pero... estoy jugando, porque despedirme.

-Bueno, no lo hemos consultado contigo, pero la decision esta hecha.

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunte confundida.

-Nos iremos de Forks-Dijo mi madre con un toque de tristeza en su rostro.

_Ocho años despues._

-Madre, ¿has visto mis pantalones?

-¿Cuales, Alice?

-Los negros entuvados.

-Creo que estan en el cajon de tu tocador, el izquierdo.

Abri el cajon, alli estaban, los unicos que quedaban con la blusa morada que me pondria para poder ir a la universidad.

-Yeah, si alli estaban-Nos comunicabamos mi madre y yo entre gritos de la planta baja, a la alta en la que me encontraba yo.

Baje las escaleras, ya vestida y arreglada, salí y antes de cerrar avise a mi madre que ya me hiba.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?- Pregunto mi madre apurandose antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-No gracias, quede en verme con en el metro con Jane.

-Ok, cuidate.

Cerre la puerta, y corri a la estacion mas cercana de metro.

Sentí una mano delgada en mi hombro y me sobresalte.

-Tranquila, quiero que llegues viva a la universidad-Dijo Jane tomando mi mano.

Subimos al metro despues de unos breves empujones y tomamos asiento.

-No sabes lo nerviosa que estoy-admití temblorosa.

-No es para tanto.

-Es para mucho, es nuestro primer dia en la universidad, y no sabes cuanto me alegra que vallas a la misma que yo.

-Ya sabes que aqui para todo, estuvimos juntas en cuarto, quinto y sexto de primaria, toda la secundaria, la preparatoria y ahora la universidad.

-Auu si.

El metro paró, Jane y yo nos levantamos de los asientos y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Gracias a un codazo que me metio un señor en su inteto de salida, se me cayo mi libro, libreta, lapizes y plumas, Agrache a recogerlos. Despues de haberlos recogido. no todos por completo, me levante, vi a un hombre, alto, cabellera cobriza y ojos color esmeralda.

-Creo que se te cayeron- Dijo ofreciendome tres de mis plumas.

-Muchas gracias-Volteé de derecha a izquierda en un intento de ver a Jane, vi para afuera y la vi brincando y zarandeando ambos brazos al aire.-Oh dios!-intente correr hacia la puerta, faltaban unos cuantos pasos y de repente la cerraron. Hice señas a Jane para que me esperara en la universidad.-Maldita sea-Dije en susurros.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Llegare tarde a la universidad.

-¿Universidad de Santiago?- Pregunto.

-Si... mi primer dia y llego tarde.

-Podemos bajar en la siguiente estacion, solo caminariamos... unos cuantos metros.

-¿Tambien vas a esa universidad?

-Si, de hecho a cabo de entrar.

-Yo tambien, mi nombre es Alice Brandon.

-El mio es Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto... ¿Edward? ¿Cullen?

-Si, ¿hay algun problema?

Lo mire a los ojos, con razon se me hacian conocidos, ese verde esmeralda.

-¿Es encerio? ¿No te acuerdas de mi?

-Creo que no es normal, pero me estas asustando- Dijo retrosediendo un paso.

-Vamos Cullen, soy Alice, Alice Brandon, nos vimos por ultima vez en el parque de Forks, soy la Duendecilla, la niña chaparrita que sabia tus secretos, la unica que sabia que Bella Swan te gustaba.

Me miro a los ojos, él los tenia abiertos como platos.

-Duenda- Me abrazo en esos enormes brazos, que ya no eran tan delgados que cuando era niño-La ultima vez que te vi, te fuiste llorando lagrimas de cocodrilo-Despues me solto.

-Si, lo se, pense que jamas los volveria a ver, pero ahora que te encuentro, siento que topare con los demas.

-¡Hay Duenda! jamas pense que te volveria ver.

Senti como una lagrima rodeaba mi mejilla, Edward me vio y con sus dedo indice, la aparto de mi cara.

-Son de felicidad-Aclare.

-Te comprendo-Vi a sus ojos y pude verlos realmente humedos. Edward era de aquellos que no les importaba mostrar sus sentimientos a la gente.

Pude sentir que el metro se paro.

-Anda, hay que bajar- Dijo Edward Tomando mi mano, para con la otra abrirnos paso entre la gente.

* * *

**Aqui mi primera historia, que trata sobre la amistad y el amor, se que suena cursi, pero asi soy, de adentro para afuera soy totalmente cursi ;)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Espero sus criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, sugerencias, preguntas, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**Capitulo anterior.**

_-Anda, hay que bajar- Dijo Edward tomando mi mano, para con la otra abrirnos paso entre la gente._

**-Segundo Capitulo**

Salimos de la estacion de metro. Vi a Edward caminar con su mano sosteniendo la mia.

-Perdona- dijo soltando mi mano.

-No te preocupes

-Tenemos que apurarnos, no creo que quieras llegar hora y media tarde.

-Tienes razon.

Tomo mi mano, se puso mi bolso en su hombro y empezó a correr.

-Quiero llegar rapido, pero no sudada.-Silve al ver a un taxi.

-Tienes razon- Dijo Edward.

El taxi paro frente a nosotros.

-a La universidad de Santiago.-Mande al taxista.

-Si señorita.-Contesto el señor.

Vi a Edward a mi lado, con cara de preocupacion y pequeñas y libianas gotas de sudor que recorrian su mejilla por el gran-pequeño tiempo que habiamos corrido.

-Y, ¿No has vito a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper-Suspire la verdad a mi me gustaba mucho Jasper, pero temia a que el no sintiera por mi lo que yo sentia por el- o a Bella?

-a Emmett, si, me entere que seria mi compañero de habitacion en la universidad.-Esbozo una gran sonriza hacia mi direccion.

-Que bien, lo mas probable es que Jane sea mi compañera, y si no es, es capas de matar por serlo.

-¿Jane?

-Si, mi amiga desde que... me fui de Forks.

-Ya llegamos.-Hablo el taxista estacionandose.

Baje del taxi. Contemplé la gran universidad que se encontraba frente a mi, enormes ventanas y una enorme puerta principal, parecia mas un palacia sin torres, volteé hacia Edward y lo vi pagar, segundos despues estaba a un lado de mi.

-¡Alice!- Oí un grito.-Pense que no vendrias- Decia Jane apretandome entre sus brazos-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto mi amiga con un gesto de coqueteo.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen.-Dijo Edward tomando la mano de Jane para luego depositarle un beso.

-Yo soy Jane Vulturi-Dijo mi amiga con un leve sonrojo.

-Edward en unos de miis amigos de forks.-Dije sonriendo. Jane se acerco a mi y me aparto unos cuantos pasos atras de Edward.

-Esta libre, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Jane entre susurros.

-No lo se, sus grandes ojos color esmeralda atraen a muchas chicas.

-Estaria triste, pero me en mi salon se encuentra un chico rubio, ojos azules y unos hermosos labios, aun no me se su nombre, pero en cuanto lo sepa, me hare su amiga y luego... talvez algo mas que amiga-Jane esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Me volvi a acercar con Edward y Jane detras de nosotros.

-Bueno chicos, tengo planes, adios-Dijo Jane antes de girar sobre sus talones y retirarse.

-Y bien, quiero ver a Emmett.

-Te asustaras, hubo un gran cambió en el.

-¿Cambió?-Pregunte confundida.

-Velo tu misma-Dijo Edward levantando su brazo al aire mientras que con su dedo indice, señalaba a un chico grandulon, brazos musculosos y un cabello corto.

-Oh dios es el-Corri hacia Emmett, el cual aun no me reconocia y lo abraze rodeando mis brazos a su cuello, mientras mi cuerpo quedaba al aire.

-Creo que es buen inicio que una chica linda te abraze en tu primer dia en prepa-Dijo Emmett.

Lo solte dejando caer mi pequeño cuerpo al suelo, quede parada frentee a el.

-Dime porfavor que no me olvidaste-Dije casi suplicando.

-No te olvide-Oi su tono sarcastico.

-Emmett...-Una lagrima rodo mi mejilla

-Woow no llores-Dijo Emmett quitandome la lagrima de la mejilla, mientras colocaba una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro.

-Cuando me fui de forks... al despedirme de ti, dijiste que jamas me olvidarias.

Me cargo entre sus fuertes brazos. Mi oido quedo al lado de su boca.

-Duenda-dijo entre susurros- No puedo creer que seas tu, pense que... te habias olvidado de tus ami...

-Nunca- le interrumpi. Despues me solto, llego Edward a paso de burro. Sonó mi celular- Permitanme- les dije a ambos chicos, me retire un poco de ellos y conteste.

_-¿Alice Brandon?_

-Ella habla-Conteste a la voz masculina.

_-Señorita, lamentamos informarle sobre... la muerte de sus padres en su propia vivienda_-Las piernas me temblaron, no soportaron mas mi peso y caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas-_ Necesitamos que venga firmar una papeleria, le podemos recomendar..._

-¡No, porfavor no! ¡No, no, no, no!-Interrumpi al señor, mas lagrimas debordaron mis ojos.

_-No sabe cuanto lo sentimos._

Clogué y avente el telefono.

-¿Pasa algo, Alice?-Pregunto la voz preocupada de Edward, la misma que me acompaño cuando mi hamster se murio.

_Flash-back._

_-Nena te compraremos otro.-Hablaba mi madre para consolarme._

_-¡No quiero otro! quiero a toto, no una imitacion de el-Sali de la casa y me dirigi corriendo al parque._

_-¡Alice!-Oí la voz alegre de Edward, volteé a verlo, mostrando mi rio de lagrimas. Se inclino donde me encontraba.-¿Que tienes?_

_-Toto...-Dije soltando un gemido._

_Se acerco y me envolvio en sus brazos, hasta que me quede dormida._

_Fin del Flash-back._

-Mis papás- Volteé a verlo, mostrando mi cascada de lagrimas.

Se inclino a mi lado, y me enrosco en esos brazos, esta vez no me quede dormida.

-¿Por... porque? ¿Qui... quien?-Pregunte con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho dejando recorrer mis lagrimas.

-Tranquila, tranquila.- Dijo Edward colocando una de sus manos sobre mi oreja.

Pude sentir la enorme mano de Emmett en mi hombro.

-Alice, ¿Te llevo a casa?

Gemi, solloze, pero asenti, tenia que ir a ver por ultima vez a mis padres. Edward me cargo, Emmett recogio mis cosas, y guio a Edward hasta a un carro, Edward y Emmett, me trataron como si nunca nos hubieramos dejado de ver, nunca. No pude evitar llorar por media hora hasta llegar a casa, pude ver las luces de los carros de policias y ambulancias.

-Quiero... quiero entrar-Suspire soltando mas lagrimas- pero a la vez no.

-Tranquila, no entraras si no lo deseas.

_Tic, tic, tic._

Oí unos pequeños golpes con uña en la ventana. Emmett bajo el vidrio.

-Hemos atrapado a los culpables, nos gustaria que la señorita Brandon nos dijera si estos tenian problemas con su familia- Dijo la misma voz del telefono.

Baje del carro, con los ojos hinchados y con las piernas aun temblorosas, segui al señor de uniforme.

-Aqui estan.- dijo mostrando a 3 hombres que vestian con prendas olgadas.

Temble al ver la expresion de cada uno y los gestos que hacian.

Emmett me abrazo, supe que sabria que si alguien no me sostenia, cairia.

-¿Conoces a alguno?- Pregunto Emmett en susurros.

-S...si, eran... her... hermanos... de un pa... paciente... de mi padre, el paciente murio, y estos señores... culparon a mi padre.- Conteste temblorosa.

* * *

**Bueno, se que este capitulo esta algo trizte.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Espero sus criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, sugerencias, preguntas, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**En el capitulo anterior**

_-¿Conoces a alguno?- Pregunto Emmett en susurros._

_-S...si, eran... her... hermanos... de un pa... paciente... de mi padre, el paciente murio, y estos señores... culparon a mi padre.- Conteste temblorosa._

**-tercer Capitulo**

Emmett me apreto entre sus brazos. Voltee a un lado, Edward hablaba con los policias.

El tiempo transcurrio rapido. Hize una funeraria corta, en ella estuvimos Edward, Emmett y yo. ¿Parientes? todos viven lejos.

Emmett y Edward me llevaron a casa. Caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos un rato?-Pregunto Edward con el mismo tono preocupado de la mañana.

-No,-Suspire- creo que ya les moleste demaciado.

En eso llego un taxi, se estaciono frente a la casa.

-Alice- Era Jane, la cual corrio y me abrazo- Perdona por no haber estado aqui... perdoname-Dijo mi amiga soltando un llanto.

Volteé a ver la luna y luego a Jane.

-No te preocupes,-Suspire mas ondo que la anterior- todo paso.

-Me quedare contigo-Dijo Jane, luego me soltó.

-Bueno, si vas mañana a la escuela, nos vemos mañana, y si no, yo hago un permiso para que faltes tres o cuatro dias.-Dijo Emmett.

-Gracias-Conteste. Vi a los dos chicos retirarse despues de una despedida.

Jane y yo entramos a casa.

_Al dia siguiente._

Desperte, volteé a un lado, vi a Jane sentada en una silla, cabezeando.

-Buenos dias-Dijo tallandose la cara.

-¿Dormiste?-Pregunte.

-La verdad no, estuviste haciendo ruidos toda la noche-Bostezo-Y sentí que debia acompañarte.

-Gracias... pero ahora duerme-Me levante de mi cama, para dejar que Jane repozara en ella.

-Gracias-Se recosto y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Jane levemente roncaba.

Pasaron los cuatro dias que no fui a la escuela, con ellos la trizteza de haber perdido a mis padres.

Al bajar del taxi, vi a Edward al pie de los escalones que habian para poder llegar a la puerta principal.

-Hola-dijo haciendo la sonrisa retorcida.

-¡Eddy!- Dije emocionada, no lo habia visto ayer ni antier.

-¡Alice!-Oir esa voz aguda hizo que me recorriera un escalofrio-Tanto tiempo sin verte-.

-¡Victoria!-Salude con alegria finjida. Victoria, una chica pelirroja, ojos grandes color cafe, piel blanca y mediana estatura. Desde secundaria se decia que me tenia celos, y no solo se decia, sino que ella lo demostraba quitandome a todo chico con el que salia.

-¿El es tu novio?- _¿Porque todas preguntan eso? _Pensé, pues esa pregunta era muy comun entre las chicas, y lo entendia ya que Edward era todo un adonis.

-No, no lo es.-Respondi.

Ella suspiró.

-Bueno, nena me tengo que ir, cuidate, nos vemos luego-Dijo la chica pelirroja la cual giraba sobre sus talones para poder retirarse.

-Anda no creo que quieras llegar tarde- Dijo Edward.

-Tienes razon-Dije siguiendolo.

Al entrar al aula, todos dirigieron la mirada a mi, o a si lo sentí.

-Alice... ¿Alice Brandon?-Pregunto la maestra girando todo su cuepo hacia mi.

-Si-Conteste.

-Eres... ¿eres la chica del accidente?

Suspire y baje la cabeza para luego asentir. Senti la mano de Edward en mi hombro, en señal de apoyo.

-Mis condolencias-Dijo la maestra.

-Gracias.

-Pasen, pueden tomar asinto.

Al igual que Edward, pase a tomar asiento, como lo habia ordenado la maestra. Me sente a un lado de un chico rubio, de unos hermosos ojos azules, piel palida y de mediana estatura.

-Lo siento... por tu perdida-Dijo en voz casi audible.

-¿Como supiste?-Pregunte.

-Siento... como su estuvieras aun deprimida.

-Oh. Gracias.

La maestra puso varios trabajos. Volteaba a ver a Edward y podia ver que se mensajeaba con una chica de cabellera marron igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y un poco mas baja que Edward. Despues Edward volteo a verme y me hizo unas señar, las cuales no comprendi.

Pocos minutos despues, sonó el timbre. Salí del aula, y espere a Edward bajo el marco de la puerta. Lo vi venir con la misma chica con la que platicaba.

-Alice, alli estas.-Dijo Edward acelerando el paso hacia mi.

Pocos segundo lo tenia a unos centimetro de mi cuerpo.

-Te dare una noticia que talvez te alegre-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

**Aqui el tercer capitulo de una historia que espero les guste.**

**Espero sus criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, opiniones, comentarios, etc. **

**¿Como dejarlos? Dando click en el link color azul de aca abajo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_-Alice, alli estas.-Dijo Edward acelerando el paso hacia mi._

_Pocos segundo lo tenia a unos centimetro de mi cuerpo._

_-Te dare una noticia que talvez te alegre-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

**-Capitulo 4**

-¿Y Cual es?-Dije sonriendo.

Edward puso a la chica frente a el, dejandola entre nosotros dos.

-¿Es tu novia?-Pregunte confundida.

-No, no, no, no.-Dijo la chica-¿Te acuerdas de mi?-Pregunto-Anda di que si.

-Si te dijera que si... te mentiria-Conteste. La volvi a recorrer con la mirada, desde sus ojos hasta sus pies, en los cuales traia unas sandalias que dejaban ver un lunar en forma de corazon.

_Flash-Back._

_-Bella, ¿Porque no te gusta tu lunar?-Pregunte._

_-Se ve cursi, un corazon en el pie... es muy feo.-Dijo Bella cubriendo sus ojos-Por eso siempre uso tenis._

_-Vamos, Bella, se ve bien, hasta conquistarias chicos con eso.-Dije convensiendola._

_-No es cierto, lo mas seguro es que reiran._

_-Vamos, ponte mis sandalias y deja que vean tu lunar, mas tarde... ¿Podria tomarle una foto?_

_-Alice-Dijo viendome raro- ¿Para que una foto a mi lunar?_

_-Por que es un corazon en un pie, es el primer lunar que veo así y talvez el ultimo. Mis lunares son simplemente puntos._

_Las dos reimos._

_Fin del Flash-back._

-¡Bella!-Dije emocionada tirandome en sus brazos.

-Vaya te acordaste-rió-dejame adivinar, fue mi lunar.

-¿Como supiste?-Pregunte confundida.

-No dejaste de ver mi pie.

Pude sentir mis mejillas levemente coloradas.

-Ups-fue lo unico que pude decir.

-Oh duenda, no sabes cuanto te extrañe. A ti, a Edward, Emmett, Rosalie a Jasper. Mas a ti cuando tus padres decidieron mudarse de ciudad.

-Si... lo se, tambien los extrañe mucho, hasta ahora me he topado con tigo, con Edward claro esta y con Emmett. Nadie mas por el momento.

-Bien, para celebrar que nos estamos juntando... podemos ir mañana a la playa.

Unos segundos despues senti un leve peso en mi hombro, volteé y era Jane.

-Alice, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro-Conteste a Jane dirigiendome unos pasos despegados de Edward y Bella.

-bien, esque bueo... mis padres... han... han decidido hacer un viaje.

-¿Un viaje?-Pregunte.

-Si con mis abuelos a Monterrey y me obligaron a ir con ellos, volvere dentro de tres semanas.

La abraze.

-Aqui estare esperando-Dije en susurros a su oido.

-Gracias por comprender.

-Denada-conteste.

Nos despegamos y salio por la puerta principal. Me volvi a juntar con Edward y Bella.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de la playa-Dije sonriendo.

-Yo tambien, ire a buscar a Emmett para avisarle, nos vemos luego chicas-Edward deposito un beso en la mejila de Bella y despues otro en mi mejilla, jiro sobre sus talones y salio corriendo.

-Edward... cambio mucho-Dijo Bella aún viendo hacia el camino por el que se habia retirado Edward.

Sonreí, sabia lo que sinificaba eso.

-Oh por dios, no tengo traje de baño-Dijo Bella abriendo los ojos como platos hacia mi direccion.

-Vayamos de compras-Dije ofreciendo mi fuerte, las compras.

Sono el timbre, Bella y yo salimos de la escuela, me dirigio a su auto. Estando ya dentro del carro empezamos a platicar sobre como queriamos los biquinis.

-Esque no se si quiera probarme un traje de dos piezas-Dijo Bella.

-Vamos, estas linda, delgada y medio alta... se te vera bien.

Llegamos al centro comercial, bajamos del auto despues de que Bella lo aparco.

Nos dirigimos hacia adentro en donde nos esperaba un conocido.

-Por aqui-Nos indico y lo seguimos.

Nos llevo a una habitacion grande, en donde se encontraban muchos trajes de baño, chamarras y chaquetas.

-Alice... este se te vera bien-Dijo Bella señalando un traje de una piesa.

-No, el chiste es mostrar.-Tome de la mano a Bella y la llebe a los trajes de dos piezas.-Este se te vera genial-Dije mostrandole un traje de doz piezas, en color blanco, varios tonos de azul y unos toques de cafe. Mientras que para mi tome uno blanco con letras musicales en tono dorado.

Al salir del centro, era de noche, el tiempo habia pasado rapido.

Bella me llevo hasta mi casa.

-Bella, y ¿como haras con lo enomico?-Pregunto, pues ya le habia comentado sobre la muerte de mis padres.

Suspire.

-Pues de eso no me preocupo, todos mis tios y tias se han enterado, asi que me envian dinero cada 3 dias, pero en cuanto tenga edad para trabajar, trabajare sin piedad.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa...-Puso un rostro pensativo- oye, talvez te suene extraño, pero mi casa esta demasiado lejos y pues la tuya esta mas o meno a kilometro y medio y pues...

Emocionada la interrumpí.

-¡Siiii!

Bella sonrio ampliamente.

-Entonces puedo venir mañana, con ropa y toda la cosa.

-Claro, no sabes lo bien que me caeria tu compañia.

* * *

**Aqui el cuarto capitulo.**

**Los trajes de baño los pueden ver en mi perfil :)**

**Espero sus criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, opiniones, comentarios, etc. **

**¿Como dejarlos? Dando click en el link color azul de aca abajo.**


	5. Chapter 5

__

Atención: Los personajes no mepertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la tramaes mía.

**En el capitulo anterior.**

_Bella sonrió ampliamente._

_-Entonces puedo venir mañana, con ropa y toda la cosa._

_-Claro, no sabes lo bien que me caería tu compañia._

**- Capitulo 5**

_Al día siguiente._

Desperté en el sofá, la televisora prendida y un bulto sobre otrosofá, aun no podía ver bien, talle mis ojos con ambas manos y pude ver a Bella viendola tele.

-¡Oh! has despertado.

-Si-Conteste despues de unboztezo.

-Perdona por haber entrado asi, pero recorde que siempre dejabas la llave sobre el marco de la puerta y no quize despertarte asi que lo intente.

Reí.

-Esta bien- Me sente sobre el sillón.-Has puesto tus cosas en la habitacion de huespedes.

Bella giro los ojos.

-No se dondees Alice.

-Cierto-Melevante, tome de la mano a Bella y me dirigi a las escaleras. Estando arriba, la lleve a la habitacion de al ladode la mia. Hace tanto tiempo que no veia esta habitacion, el ultimo huesped fue un primo. La habitacion era grande, sabanas blancas sobre la cama, una televisora pantalla plana, unenorme ropero, 4 almohadas, unaenorme ventana con cortinas blancas, y el color de la habitacion era de colorMelon-bajo.

-¿Aqui dormire?-Pregunto Bella.

-Si... ¡Es hermosaa no!

-Si.

Paso la tarde, Bella y yo nosarreglabamos para poder ir a la playa, me alegraba de que fuera sabado.

Tocaron el timbre, con el top del traje de baño con una blusa de tirantes ensima y un short que traia la parte baja del traje, abri.

-HolaEdward, hola Emmett, pasen, tomen asiento, no nos tardamos-Les avise, despues subi la escalera y me dirigi a el cuartode hues... de Bella.

- ¿Se puede pasar?-Pregunte a Bella.

-Si vienes sola, adelante-Dijo Bella, tome la perilla entre una de mis manos y la gira para luego hacer a un lado la puerta.

-¿Lista?- Pregunte- los chicos nos esperan abajo.

-Si estoy lista, solo... me podrias amarrar las cuerdas de la espalda- Me dirigi a ella, y hize lo que me pidio.

Me coloque mis sandalias blancas y Bella se coloco las azules. Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a los chicos ver mis fotos de pequeña, en una de ellas salia solamente con pañales. Voltearon a verme y mesonrroje levemente tras la sonrisa retorcidade Edward y la carcajada de Emmett. Corri hacia la foto y la puse boca abajo.

-Te veias muy tierna-DijoEdward aún con su sonrisa, dirigio la mirada hacia otro lado, voltee hacia donde el volteaba y vi a Bella-Wow, Bella te vez genial... tutambien Alice.

-Graciasdijimos las dos al unisonido-Voltee hacia donde Emmett y lo vi todabia reirse, proboco que el leve sonrojo se hiciera cada vez mas fuerte.

-Vamonos Emmett-Dijo Edward haciendo que Emmett parará.

Salimos de la casa y subimos al auto. Una hora despues nos encontrabamos en la playa. Edward, el cual conducia, aparco el auto. Bajamos de el.

Pocas horas despues vi a Bella correr detras de Emmett, el cual la toreaba, se encontraban demasiado lejos de Edward y de mi.

-¿Aun te gusta, cierto?

El suspiro y asintio.

-¿Porque no se lo dices?

-Tengo miedo, y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo por ella.

-¡Emmett!-Se oyo el grito desesperado de Bella.

-Vamos, Edy, yo se que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

-Y tu, ¿Aun extrañas a Jasper?

Suspire y asentí.

-¿Que pasaria si te lo encuentras?-Pregunto Edward viendo a lo lejos.

-No lo se, lloraria de felicidad o simplemente lo abrazaria.

Los dos suspiramos.

-Esta bonito el atardecer ¿cierto?

-Si-recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward- que mal que ninguno de los dos pase el atardecer con quien quisiera.

-¿Por que te cayaste durante años que te gustaba Jasper? ¿Porque nadamas me lo contaste a mi?

Suspire.

-Me lo caye porque... tenia miedo, si el no sentia por mi lo mismo que yo por el seria demasiado...

-Doloroso- Completo Edward- Te entiendo.

-Y nadamas te lo conte a ti porque eras mi mejor amigo, me cuidaste de niña siendo tansolo un año mayor que yo.

-Trata de entenderme, ninguno de los dos tiene hermanos, y pues yo queria ser tu hermano y que tu me quisieras de ese modo.

-Cierto y si te quiero de ese modo.

De la nada senti que me elebava en el aire, gire mi cabeza lo mas atras que mi cuello me permitio y vi a Emmett dirigiendose a toda velocidad humana hacia el agua mientras yo gritaba. Segundos despues me encontraba toda empapada.

-¡Emmett!-Grite desesperada. Lo tome del brazo y me colgue haciendo que callera de lado, ambos mojados fuimos por Edward y Bella e hicimos con ellos lo que habiamos hecho con nosotros, nos encontrabamos aventandonos agua unos a otros, entre risas y gritos de diversion. Los cuatro, despues de una larga guerra de agua, terminamos tirados en la arena formando angeles.

-No recuerdo la ultima vez que hize un angel-Dije moviendo mis brazos arriba y abajo junto con mis piernas.

-Vive el momento-Dijo Edward haciendo el mismo movimiento.

No sentiamos pena por actuar como infantes, pues la playa se encontraba casi desierta, pocos niños por haya y otros por aca, los unicos que faltaban era Rosalie y Jasper, los gemelos Hale. A pelo podia notar el brillo de los ojos de Emmett y de Rosalie cuando cruzaban miradas de niños, sabia que ellos estaban enamorados, sabia que a Edward le gustaba Bella, que a mi me gustaba Jasper, pero no sabia quien le gustaba a Bella y no sabia quien le gustaba Jasper, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginarme a estos dos ultimos como pareja, tenia miedo de que fuera asi.

-Bella, hay que irnos, es un largo camino a casa- Dijo Bella, la cual se encontraba parada a mi lado, estirando una mano, para ayudarme a levantar, Me dicuenta de que era la unica acostada.

Suspire y me levante de la arena con ayuda de Bella.

-Que rapido pasaron las horas -Dije viendo hacia el cielo.

-Cierto- Afirmo Emmett.- Bueno Duenda, Bella y Edward vamonos- nos cargo a Bella y a mi en sus hombros- Edward, a ti no te cargo por que se mal interpretaria el asusto- Edward hizo su sonrisa retorcida y asintio.

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Marceela Mac**

**y**

**Macajally Two**

**Por agragar mi historia a sus historias favoritas.**

**Los trajes de baño de Bella y Alice los pueden ver en mi perfil :)**

**Espero sus criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, opiniones, comentarios, etc. **

**¿Como dejarlos? Dando click en el link color azul de aca abajo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**-Capitulo 6**

_-Que rapido pasaron las horas -Dije viendo hacia el cielo._

_-Cierto- Afirmo Emmett.- Bueno Duenda, Bella y Edward vamonos- nos cargo a Bella y a mi en sus hombros- Edward, a ti no te cargo por que se mal interpretaria el asusto- Edward hizo su sonrisa retorcida y asintio._

Subimos al auto. Emmett en el asiento del conductor, Bella en el del copiloto y Edward y yo en los asientos traseros.

Bella y Emmett platicaban de una forma en cual nadamas ellos se entendian.

Edward me habia prestado su celular para pasarle mi numero y yo a el le preste el mio para que escribiera su numero.

-Bien, Edward ya escribi mi numero-Le dije estirando mi mano con su celular en ella.

-Yo tambien el mio-Dijo haciendo el mismo movimiento que yo.

Ambos tomamos nuestros respectivos celulares.

-Entre ustedes dos huele a boda-Dijo Emmett viendo por el retrovisor.

Edward suspiro, sabia que le gustaria ese comentario con respecto a Bella y no a mi.

-Emmett-Dije en tono de regaño.

-Ok, esta bien, callare-Dijo Emmett poniendo su vista hacia la carretera.

Los parpados empezaron a pesarme, me recoste sobre el sillon recargando mi cabeza en las piernas de Edward. Todo se volvio Negro.

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cama, tapada y con la ropa del dia anterior. Me levante y me dirigi al cuarto de Bella, abri la puerta con silencio por si estaba dormida, y asi era.

Baje las escaleras. Me encontre a Edward y Emmett descansando en los sillones. Hize un rechinido con el ultimo escalon. Edward abrio los ojos rapidamente.

-Lo siento-Dije, bajando el escalon.

Edward parpadeo 2 veces, a la tercera se volvio a dormir. Me dirigi a la cocina, tome un vaso de la alacena y me dirigi a la llave de agua para servirme un poco. Volteé al reloj que se encontraba arriba de la estufa para ver la hora.

-¿6:15 a.m?- Dije para mi podia entender porque Edward no se habia levantado, era demasiado temprano y era domingo.

Subi a mi cuarto. Despues de una media hora baje las escaleras y tome aire para luego desear:

-Buenos dias- Pegue un grito que hizo que ambos chicos se levantaran de los sillones.

-Me has asustado-Dijo Emmett.

-A mi igual- Afirmo Edward.

Despues rei y empeze a dar unos pequeños saltitos alrededor de ambos chicos. Oí unos golpes apresurados en la escalera. Voltee y vi a Bella con cara de panico.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto exsaltada

-Nada- conteste sonriente.

-Me han pegado un susto-Dijo Bella respirando con una lebe inclinacion hacia adelante.

-Vayamos... ¿al cine?-Preegunte buscando una forma de no estar encerrada en domingo.

-Claro,-dijo Emmett-Edward y yo iremos a arreglaarnos, las recogeremos en tres horas.

-Claro-Dijimos al unisonido Bella y yo.

* * *

**Aqui el sexto capitulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas, Etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**-Capitulo 7**

_-Vayamos... ¿al cine?-Preegunte buscando una forma de no estar encerrada en domingo._

_-Claro,-dijo Emmett-Edward y yo iremos a arreglaarnos, las recogeremos en tres horas._

_-Claro-Dijimos al unisonido Bella y yo._

Los chicoss salieron de la casa, subieron al auto de Emmett, despues de unos minutos los perdi de vista.

-Alice...-Hablo Bella en una voz casi audible- Crees que... Este disponible E...

La interrumpi.

-Sii!-Grite con Emocion.

-¿Crees que me quiera?-Pregunto Bella con tono preocupado.

-Te ama-respondi.

-Yo tambien lo amo. Amo a Emmett desde el fondo de mi alma-Dijo Bella entusiasmada.

Mi rostro de felicidad desaparecio.

-¡¿Que?-Pregunte exaltada.

-¿Que... de que?-Pregunto Bella confundida.

-Bella, ¿Como puede ser posible?

-¿Posible... que?

-¡Edward te ama!-Grite desesperada.

A Bella se le torno el rostro a un palido blanco.

-Pero... pense... que te amaba a ti.

-¡¿Que?-Pregunte sorprendida-Desde hace mas de...-Puse cara pensatica pues no sabia desde cuantos años- no se cuantos años Edward te ama, pidio mi ayuda varias veces, pero eres algo cerrada.

Bella hizo una mirada perdida.

-Entonces... ¿A quien amas?-Pregunte mas tranquila.

-A... E... E...

-Dilo-Dije al ver que no avanzaba de la "E".

-A Edward- El rostro palido de Bella se habia tornado al tono normal con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas -Amo a Edward- Se llevo las manos al corazon- Amo a Edward, Alice.

Me empezo a asustar su forma de acercarse a mi.

-Anda hay que arreglarnos.

Ambas subimos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Despues de mas de media hora, pero menos de una hora, Bell y yo bajamos, arregladas.

Apenas hibamos a sentarnos sobre los sillones, cuando sono el timbre.

-Yo voy- avise a Bella.

Me dirigi a la puerta, me sorprendi al ver tres chicos, Edward, Emmett y otro.

-El es mi primo, Alec-Dijo poniendo frente a mi al chico castaño de pelo corto, ojos marron, piel color crema...

-Hola- Dijo el chico presentado como Alec, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Hola-Dije.

Oí los pasos de Bella acercandose.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Bella tomando el brazo de Edward... ¿Tomando el Brazo de Edward? ¡Hay que emocion!.

Caminamos hacia el auto. Bella parecia no notar la presencia de Alec, el cual se sentaba en los asientos traseros junto con Emmett y yo, mientras Bella y Edward en los delanteros, Edward como conductor. Se me hacia un poco raro que fuera el auto de Emmett y Edward condujera. Bella y Edward intercambiaron miradas todo el camino, daban risitas y se tomaban la mano. _¿Ya seran novios? _Esa pregunta recorria toda mi cabeza, pues la respuesta parecia ser si.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo Edward mientras estacionaba el auto.

Entramos al cine. Los chicos, Emmett y Edward compraron los boletos de Bella y el mio, mientras que Alec compraba el suyo. La pelicula era la de _" La ultima cancion" _a los chicos les parecio cursi, pero aceptaron despues de que Bella y yo insistimos.

Poco despues, en la pelicula, pude ver una lagrima en el ojo de Alec, el cual se sentaba a mi lado derecho, Emmett al izquierdo, Bella al lado izquierdo de Emmett y Edward al izquierdo de Bella. Note que toda la pelicula, Edward y Bella, se la pasaron charlando. Voltee hacia Alec, el cual sonrio al ver las tortugas nacer. Poco despues voltee con Emmett, el cual sonreia y luego bostezaba.

La pelicula acabo.

-Emmett, te la pasaste bostezando- le reclame.

-Perdoname duenda-Dijo Emmett el cual tapaba su boca para fingir un bostezo.

Ambos reimos.

-Vamonos chicos-Aviso Bella.

-Ok-contestamos al unisonido Emmett y yo.

Salimos del cine.

* * *

**Aqui actualizando :)**

**em si... si se que esta algo corto, pero **

**es porque tengo mucha tarea he intentare **

**subir un capitulo por dia :D **

**sisi bueno pues cuidense **


	8. Chapter 8

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**-_Capitulo_ 8**

_-Vamonos chicos-Aviso Bella._

_-Ok-contestamos al unisonido Emmett y yo._

_Salimos del cine._

Bella y yo subimos en los asientos traseros, mientras que Emmett y Edward en los delanteros.

-Alice-Susurraba Bella-Adivina quien me pidio ser su novia?

-¿Edward?-Pregunte, auque sabia cual seria la respuesta.

-¡Sii!-Dijo con obvia emocion en su palabra.

-Los felicito.

_Dos años despues._

Tocaron fuertemente la puerta de mi casa, me levante de la cama para bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Abri la puerta.

-¡Bella!-Salude fuertemente a mi amiga.

-¿Adivina que?- dijo Bella tentandome.

-¿Que?

-Ed...Edward me pidio matrimonio-Dijo enseñando la enorme sortija en su mano.

Casi me desmayo por la sorpresa, por lo que tuve que sostenerme de la puerta.

-Pero antes del matrimonio, Edward y yo queremos hacer un viaje con nuestros mejores amigos.

Genial, me viene a presumir que saldra de viaje con sus mejores amigos y...

-¿Y queremos saber si tu vendrias?

-C...claro.-Conteste, pues estaba a punto de mandarla al infierno.

-Bien, Edward esta con Emmett, si acepta, lo mas seguro es que vengan para aca.

-Bien, pasa-Me senti avegonzada ya que no le habia podido pedir que pasara.

Estaba Alegre pues mi casi hermano y mejor amiga se casarian. Emmett era feliz estando con tanta chica. Mis tres mejores amigos eran felices, ¿pero yo?, yo me daba asco, desde que encontre a mis mejores amigos, hace cuatro años, no habia tenido un cita pero si proposiciones, y empeore cuando me entere de que mi amiga Jane, se quedaria a vivir en casa de su abuela. ¿Algun dia me casare?, no es que este necesitada ni nada de eso, pero empiezo a preocuparme por mis 22 años de edad, lo que me alegra es que termine mi carrera completa, ser psicologa me alegraba.

Poco despues de que Bella paso, sono el timbre, me dirigi hacia la puerta, abri.

-Pasen-dije al ver a mis dos amigos.

Empezamos a platicar hacia donde seria el viaje. Voltee hacia la ventana, me sorprendi al ver que ya no habia sol, ¿Cuanto hemos platicado?, me pregunte a mi misma.

El dia del viaje habia llegado, iriamos a Manhattan Beach, una ciudad ubicada en la costa del Pacífico hogar del surf y el voleibol.

-Andando, subamos al avion-Dijo Bella tomando de la mano a su futuro marido, mientras yo obserbava el enorme avion que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-Andando duenda-Dijo Emmett, cargandome en su hombro.

-Bajame- Suplique.

Edward rió.

-Ya bajala Emmett-Dijo divertido.

Emmett hizo lo que Edward le pidio, despues me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el avion.

Me toco en el asiento cerca de la ventana. Pude ver la distancia que avia entre el avion y el suelo, lo cual me asusto. Emmett reia, supuse que era porque estaba asiendo gestos.

-Vamos Emmett, deja de reirte-Dije asiento mi pucherito.

-Me cae mal que hagas eso... no me dejas divertirme y tu pucherito es... es lindo.

Me sonroje.

-Estas hecha un tomate-Se burlo Emmett.

-Ya calla- Dije mientras enroscaba mis brazos al enorme brazo suyo, para poder tomarlo como almohada.

Despues de no se cuanto tiempo, empeze a sentir unos leves golpesitos en mi brazo, lo cual me obligo a despertar.

-¿Estas despierta, duendecilla?-Pregunto Emmett con su rostro dirigido al mio.

Boztece.

-Creo que si.

-Abrochate bien el cinturon, vamos a aterrizar.

Hize lo que Emmett me dijo. Pocos minuto despues nos encontrabamos fuera del avion, en busca de nuestras maletas.

-No las encuentro-Dije

-Tienen que estar por aqui- Dijo Bella removiendo cada maleta que se topaba

-¿Y si no estan?-Pregunto Emmett.

-Tienen que estar-Contesto Edward.

Se acercaron una chica y un chico, con las mejillas enrojecidas, no les di importancia asi que agarre la maleta que mas se parecia a la de nosotros.

-¿No es esta?-pregunte.

Edward se acerco y leyo la etiqueta, algo que a mi no se me ocurrio.

-No dice Rosalie Hale.

¿Rosalie Hale? pregunte a mi misma.

-Es nuestra, tomamos la suya por accidente- Dijo la chica rubia de tez blanca, ojos azules, alta, hermosa...

-Eres... ¿Rosalie Hale?- Pregunte, pues el nombre... creia conocer el nombre.

-Am... si, ¿Algun problema?-Pregunto.

-No, es solo que pense que te conocia-Respondi.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-Pregunto.

-Alice... Alice Brandon.

-¡Oh!-La chica rubia se hecho ensima de mi,rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello -Duendecita, cuanto tiempo.

* * *

**He aqui el octavo capitulo :)**

**se que este esta mas o menos, pero **

**de todos modos me gustaria saber **

**su opinion, espero les guste.**

**Espero criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, opiniones, comentarios, preguntas, etc.**

**Bye **

**XoXo Mary-Alicee Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**-Capitulo 8**

_-Eres... ¿Rosalie Hale?- Pregunte, pues el nombre... creia conocer el nombre._

_-Am... si, ¿Algun problema?-Pregunto._

_-No, es solo que pense que te conocia-Respondi._

_-¿Cual es tu nombre?-Pregunto._

_-Alice... Alice Brandon._

_-¡Oh!-La chica rubia se hecho ensima de mi,rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello -Duendecita, cuanto tiempo._

No sabia que hacer. Estaba realmente confundida, ¿La conocia?, quien sabe.

-Rosalie-Dijo Emmett acercandose a ella.

Una larima rodo la mejilla de la chica, despues de soltarme se fue a los brazos de Emmett. Pude entendes quien era, Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper Hale, gemelos.

-Emmett-Dijo la chica dejando correr las lagrimas por su rostro, mientras lo recargaba en el ancho pecho de Emmett.

Los dos que faltaban tambien la abrazaron. Hablaron sobre la boda que harian Edward y Bella. Rosalie aún era soltera, Emmett y ella, ambos con 25 años de Edad. Edward se acerco a mi, alejandose poco a poco de Bella, cuando estuvo cerca de mi empezo a hablar.

-¿Que tienes?- Pregunto.

-No tengo nada-Dije tratando de sonreir.

-Desde que viste a Rose no has sonreido, muy raro en ti ya que eres muy alegre... animada.

¿No he sonreido? con razon Rose me habia visto medio raro.

-Esque...

-Es Jasper, ¿cierto?-Dijo interrumpiendo.

Baje la mirada, senti como las lagrimas desbordaron mis ojo, lleve mis maanos a mi cara y lsa limpie.

-Si-Respondí con obvia triztesa.

Edward se alejo, tomo de la mano de Rose, y la acerco a mi. Despues le pregunto:

-¿Y Jasper?-Senti la sangre recorrer mi cara, lo cual me obligo a agacharla mas.

-Oh, por eso es que no has sonreido ¿he?, mi hermano... Jasper esta en el hotel, en cuanto me entere de que no era nuestra maleta corri para aca.- Decia mientras señalaba la maleta que ahora traia Emmett.

Sentí cara de alivio, ¿Podria ver a Jasper?, Tantos años, cuanto lo he extrañado.

-¿Quieres... verlo?- Pregunto Rosalie.

Al instante asenti.

Nos acompañaron Bella, Edward y Emmett, este ultimo no dejaba de ver a Rose.

Llegamos a un lujoso hotel. En él nos registramos Bella, Edward, Emmett y yo. Desues subimos las maletas que teniamos a nuestras habitaciones, Bella y yo en una y Edward y Emmett en otra.

Despues, sola, visite a Rosalie.

Toque la puerta de su habitacion, la 123. Al instante me abrieron, me sorprendi al no ver a Rose, en cambio vi a un chico, rubio, mediana estatura, tez blanca, ojos azules y labios hermosos, como tonta pregunte lo siguiente:

-¿Eres novio de Rose?

-No-contesto el chico sonrojado-Su hermano, mucho gusto...

Al instante y sin dudarlo me lanze a sus brazos.

-¡Jasper!-Grite emocionada, por fin lo veia, por fin estaria con el.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto.

-La duenda-Le dije, al instante una sonriza de oreja a oreja se debujo en su rostro, y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Maldita duenda, me dejaste solo-Dijo en tono divertido, lo cual me hizo sonreir igual que el.

_"Ni loca lo volveria a hacer"_, pense.

Pude sentir su respiracion en mi oido, ya que aún no nos soltabamos, eso me gusto. Pocos segundos despues me solto, dejandome sobre el suelo con cuidado.

-Pasa, tienes que contarme muchas cosas-Dijo con su mano extendida sobre el aire hacia el cuarto.

Ambos pasamos al recamara. Me recoste sobre la cama con el estomago boca abajo, Jasper me imito e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Que has hecho en todo este tiempo?-Pregunte mientras el jugaba con un hilo de la sobre-cama.

-No mucho, 5 años despues de que te fuiste me registraron el la escuela militar, sali cinco años despues del registro... alli eran muy duros, mis padres murieron por influenza hace 5 años, fue duro, pero lo supere y digamos que mi vida desde ese entonces fue normal-Sonrio- y ¿tu?

-Veamos...-Puse rostro de pensativa- despues de haberme hido, mis padres me llevaron a vivir a Phoenix, Arizona. Estudie alli, encontre una buena amiga... o eso creo, me abandono hace dos años, bueno cuando tennia 18 me tope con Edward en el metro, me dirigia hacia mi universidad, antes de entras a esta, me llamaron por telefono y me avisaron que mis padres murieron por un asesinato, falte... creo que 1 semana a la escuela, y aun no lo supero-Suspire- cuando llegue a la escuela me entere de que Emmett tambien estudiaba alli y Bella tambien, pasaron los años, complete mi carrera, ahora soy psicologa y em... me tope a Rose en el aeropuerto, y ella me conto de ti.-Tome aire, luego sonrei.

Platicamos mucho, el tiempo paso.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Se oia en la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Jasper.

Abrieron la puerta y era la mucama, traia royos de papel, dejo unos y dos almohadas mas.

-Muchas gracias, Bety-Dijo Jasper en su tono dulce.

-Denada-La mucama se retiro.

-Creo que deberia dejar entrar el sol-Dijo Jasper levantandose de la cama y dirigiendose a la ventana, la abrio y ni un rayo de sol la atraveso-¿Ya es de noche?

Saque mi celular para observar la hora. Eran las ocho p.m.

-Si- Jasper y yo pusimos cara de sorpresa, despues nos reimos.

Despues de casi diez minutos paramos.

-Me duele el estomago- dije soltando risitas, pues ya no recordaba porque reiamos.

-Me gustaria ver a Edward y Emmett, tambien a Bella.

-Andando- Dije corriendo hacia la puerta, al abrirla vi cuatro cuerpo parados frente a ella.

-¿Porque estan desarreglados?-Pregunto Rosalie con cara de enojo con sorpresa.

Voltee a ver a Jasper, su camisa se encontraba un poco desabotonada y su cabello despeinado, mi blusa se encontraba chueca y mi cabello mas despeinado de lo normal.

-No es lo que tu piensas-Dijo Jasper abotonando su camisa.

Puse los ojos como platos.

-Estabamos jugando, tambien platicamos y todo-Suspire al ver que la cara de Rosalie expresaba alivio.

Hubo un tiempo en silencio, incomodo.

-Vamos a la playa- ofrecio Edward rompiendo el silencio.

Todos aceptamos, era raro ir de noche, pero normalmente habia faros, pero por si las dudas, Bella y yo llevabamos cientos de vellas.


	10. Chapter 10

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**-Capitulo 10**

_-Vamos a la playa- ofrecio Edward rompiendo el silencio._

_Todos aceptamos, era raro ir de noche, pero normalmente habia faros, pero por si las dudas, Bella y yo llevabamos cientos de velas._

Nos preparamos y nos fuimos a pie a la playa. No llevabamos trajes de baño, tan solo ibamos para ver el mar.

Al llegar Bella, Rosalie y yo prendimos velas. Bella se fue con Edward, Rosalie con Emmett y Jasper y yo nos fuimos a caminar por la orilla del mar.

-¿Eres casado?-Pregunte.

-No y ¿tu?.

-Tampoco.

Ambos reimos.

Poco despues algo soñolientos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Jasper me habia llevado a la mia, se acerco a mi acortando cada centimetro, hasta que no hubo distancia alguna, me encontraba con la espalda recargada en la pared, mientras que Jasper tenia sus labion junto a los mios con un brazo recargada en la pared, podia oir las pequeñas risas de Emmett, pero ya me habia acostumbrado a Ellas.

Las horas y los dias habian transcurrido. Hoy era el dia de la Boda de Bella y Edward. Jasper y yo habiamos pasado tiempo junto, ya heramos novios gracias a que dejo una rosa con una nota sobre mi almohada.

Asistimos a su boda. En la iglesia se encontraban Ramos de rosas hermosas. Rosalie y yo eramos las damas de honor. El vestido de Bella lo habia creado yo, asi que era realmente hermoso y Edward compro su Smoquin con ayuda de Jasper y Emmett. La pareja lucia realmente hermosa. En cuando Bella le dio el si a Edward y Edward a Bella llore lagos, cascadas y mares, mientras que Jasper me consolaba. Cuando termine de llorar le heche el kilo de arroz a los recien casados, Bella se encontraba feliz al igual que Edward, mis mejores amigos.

Jasper, Emmett, Rose y yo, ahora nos encontrabamos en la planiacion de nuestra boda, seria una boda doble, los vestidos, amobos, diseñados por mi, los smoquin's tenian adornos mios. Bella fue nuestra dama de honor, sabia que no queriaser la unica dama asi que la convenci con un tierno puchero.

En cuanto le dimos el si al padre, y nos dijo:

-Pueden Besar a las novias.

Cada quien beso a su respectiva pareja y a si concluyo nuestra boda.

Soy Alice Brandon de Hale, recupere a cada uno de los amigos que jamas olvide, me case con Jasper en compañia de Rosalie y Emmett y mis otros dos mejores amigos, Bella y Edward, como testigo.

* * *

_Aqui el ultimo capitulo, la verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de mi primera historia :) _

_Gracias a las personas que leyeron :) _

_Los invito a Leer "**El sueño".**_

_Bye._

_Mary-Alicee Cullen _


End file.
